randomstuffstufffandomcom-20200214-history
The Felipebross and Eddybross Show
Season 1 (2013-2014): * Episode 0 - How it all began * Episode 1 - Ratitis * Episode 2 - A Work at Pizza Bross * Episode 3 - Koopa Market (Parody of Greeny Phatom & Magic-Mario's World) * Episode 4 - uhboBross is mad * Episode 5 - A Party with Felipebross & Friends * Episode 6 - Meet Mr. Bermy * Episode 7 - The Great Race * Episode 8 - The Candy Pizza * Episode 9 - Welcome to the Mall! * Episode 10 - Meowflash TV * Episode 11 - The Rusty Show * Episode 12 - It's Koopatroopaman! * Episode 13 - The Scary Movie of DEATH! * Episode 14 - The Adventures of felipebross * Episode 15 - Michaelbross gets grounded! * Episode 16 - A Felipebross Holiday * Episode 17 - The Return of Pizza Bross Season 2 (2015): * Episode 1: THOSE MEEN! * Episode 2: FLDSMDFR and Rusty go shopping. * Episode 3: Camp Felipebross * Episode 4: Time Travel Troubles with TED-E and Timebox * Episode 5: Meowflash meets Koopatroopaman * Episode 6: Too many P-Heads! * Episode 7: Evilbross gets revenge * Episode 8: FLPY the ripoff * Episode 9: Felipebross' new car * Episode 10: Another job.. At Pizza bross? * Episode 11: POWER OUTAGE! * Episode 12: A Felipebross Christmas * Episode 13: A day in the life of a Flea * Episode 14: S.A.M meets Felipebross! * Episode 15: Meowflash TV: Episode 2! * Episode 16: Pie and Cupcakes * Episode 17: Felipebross and Ice Cream Bross Season 3 (2016): * Episode 1: Burger bross * Episode 2: Another day, another flea * Episode 3: Return of the mall! * Episode 4: The Restaurant Bross Saga (Starting with Taco Bross to Pasta Bross) * Episode 5: A present for Eddybross * Epsiode 6: The New Felipe * Episode 7: Haunted Tour * Episode 8: FlashMeow TV! * Episode 9: Too Much Yoylecakes * Episode 10: Life of Michaelbross (Inspired by Family Guy) * Episode 11: When Felipizzas Attack! * Episode 12: Friday The 13th (TFB&EBS halloween special) * Episode 13: Pretty Pancakes (Parodies Spongebob Squarepants) * Episode 14: A Hot Diggety Special Dog * Episode 15: The BrossPhone * Episode 16: The Execution of Evilbross * Episode 17: Sundaes in Ice Cream Bross * Episode 18: R.I.P Taylorbross * Episode 19: Michaelbross is Back! (Along with Taylorbross) * Episode 20: Do Not Touch The Light, Felipebross! * Episode 21: S.A.M's Back! * Episode 23: Battle of beasts! * Episode 24: WaterFlash's Revenge On Eddybross (Christmas Special) Season 4 (2017): * Episode 1: Pizza Bross For UK * Episode 2: FLPY the ripoff returns * Episode 3: The Dress (Inspired by Gumball) * Episode 4: Room with a Feud (Inspired by FHIF) * Episode 5: The dome of 5000 ghosts (Inspired by Adventure Time) * Episode 6: The Derelict * Episode 7: Felipebross Before Time (Insipered By BW) * Episode 8: Ratitis Again * Episode 9: The Long-Lost Yoyle City Again (Inspired By BFDIA) * Episode 10: The Cure Of uhboBros * Episode 11: A new Friend… * Episode 12: Hunterbross Returns (TFB&EBS Halloween Special) * Episode 13: The Adventures Of Eddybross * Episode 14: Can you spare a Toy? (Inspired by Spongebob and World of Jake) * Episode 15: Felipebross And The Beanstalk (Parody Of Jack And The Beanstalk) * Episode 16: Mr. Bermy Takes A Trip (Inspired By A Disney Cartoon) * Episode 17: The Red Balloon * Episode 18: World Wide uhboBross (Inspired by Geo's World) * Episode 19: BrossStation 4 vs GreenyBox One * Episode 20: Flight of the USS Bumblebee * Episode 21: Ratitis for the third time. * Episode 22: I ran out of ideas * Episode 23: S.A.M meets again * Episode 24: Guy Gree, the enemy of Gree Guy, and the ally of Felipebross * Episode 25: Moonboy1 strikes back * Episode 26a: Meet Pico * Episode 26b: The haunted hour * Episode 27: A little bit of NOTHING (inspired by The Simpsons) Season 5 (2018): * Episode 1: The Trip To The MIT 1/5/2018 * Episode 2: Hands-On Hall (Inspierd by Super Mario 3D World) 1/12/2018 * Episode 3: Welcome To Michealbross School 1/19/2018 * Episode 4a: Meowflash's Mind Switcher 1/26/ 2018 * Episode 4b: Who Broke The Vase? 1/26/ 2018 * Episode 5: Flashmeow Makes Pizza 2/2/2018 * Episode 6: Bad Dreamer Eddybross 2/9/2018 * Episode 7: Traveling Outer-Space 2/16/2018 * Episode 8: Michaelbross The Weatherman 2/23/2018 * Episode 9a: The ChemicOH Plant Zone 3/2/2018 * Episode 9b: Oblivious 3/2/2018 * Episode 9c: Apocalypse Now 3/2/2018 * Episode 9d: The Fatal End? 3/2/2018 * Episode 10: Evilbross Blows Up Yoyle Land 3/9/2018 * Episode 11: The Pizza Bross special 3/16/2018 * Episode 12: Chrisbross And The Thousand Injuries: Part 1 3/23/2018 * Episode 13: Chrisbross And The Thousand Injuries: Part 2 3/23/2018 * Episode 14a: Chrisbross And The Thousand Injuries: The Final Chapter 3/23/2018 * Episode 14b: The Hippo's Hope (Based on the poem by Shel Silverstein) 3/30/2018 * Episode 15 (FINAL EPISODE): Goodbye to Felipebross (Inspired by FHIF 4/1/2018